The Downfall
The Downfall also known as the boy that was meant to die.-or if it's the 13th Downfall, it is reffered to as The Alpha Chosen One, is a more a cursethan a Species, considering there has been over 13 Downfalls, Dean Hampson, being the last one. The Downfall is a curse, a curse of pure Evil, created by The Dark Lord of the Sith and Daedric Lord Sheev Palpatine. The Downfall may also refer to the Novel that the boy himself is writing which follows his life from age 12 to before he faces his Downfall.. See The Downfall Novel for more information. What is the Downfall? The Downfall is a prophetical Curse, written into The Only Daedric Elder Scroll, - The Sith's Destiny. - In order for Nemesis to achieve full Immortality, he would need to create Doppelganger lineage of himself, he did this 1300 years ago when Nemesis made his world only a singular location, a replica of the Death Star that his Human form died on. Essentially he created a Doppelganger lineage of himself - times 3, what this means is every 100 or so years - 3 Doppelgangers emerge - 1 of them being a version of Palpatine that is perfect in almost every way, his life is good, he lives almost a perfect life like an ordinary perfect person. The other is an Evil version of Palpatine, one that represents Palpatine's goal to immortality, due to the rule of the Doppelgangers - in senses, there has only ever been one - That being Waizon aka Jeffrey, considering he achieved Immortality at the age of 14, his line was never finished because he never died. So he technically remained the 3rd Doppelganger until he died. - The last type of Doppelganger is a Downfall, also known as The Downfall Curse, in order for Nemesis to successfully create this Doppelganger lineage which ends with the 13th and last Doppelganger, ironically being the 13th Downfall. He would need to balance it between something that lives to die, something that lives a good life and something that is evil, all the elements that Nemesis is. - Except Nemesis became Immortal and that he needed someone who literally would die at a specific age and live a horrific life in order to remain a balance between power. The Downfall lives a life of misery, a Downfall always has something mentally wrong with him or them to further increase how bad their life is, for Dean's case he had Autistic Spectrum Disorder and Asperger's Syndrome. A Downfall lives life receiving no friends or at least having little people that care for him. A Downfall's personality is also corrupt, cringy and or painful to go through as they have literally been made to live the worst life so their personality is going to be bad, most Downfall's have no resilience however the only Downfall that has ever had resilience has been Dean Hampson. The 13th Downfall is the most unique Downfall due to it being the most hated and the one that went through the worst life at all other Downfalls, Dean manages to lead the Alliance against the Order - his indestructibility comes in hand when fighting the enemies. Eventually when the Downfall's day of destiny comes - he will die psychically in the Mundus Dimension and then be quickly teleported to the Oblivion Dimension to Nemesis' realm. In order for him to kill him, when Nemesis kills the 13th Downfall - Nemesis will gain full power and strength once again, however what Nemesis doesn't know is that it will make the 9 Chosen Ones more powerful and the Dragonborn known as Matthew Flemming will gain all his powers necessary to become The Dragonborn. - The 13th Downfall is essentially reffered to as As a Fake Chosen One, or at least The Alpha Chosen One, due to him dying in order to give full strength and power to the other 9 Chosen Ones to bring balance and peace to the World. Personality and Symptoms of The Downfall If you picture someone with just normal Autistic Spectrum Disorder, then a Downfall is worse than that. - Downfall's are almost incapable of mixing with others, or they find it extremely difficult to make friends due to their personalities. In Dean's case he only just managed to make mutual friendships with the other Leaders of the Alliance, although they despised him. To Sum up the personality of the Downfall you must take into an account what was just previously said, their personality at a young age is cringeworthy belong belief, as their life worsens and people hate the Downfall more, as they get into their Pre-Teen Years - their life becomes more associated with Anger, their hated part comes at teen years aged 13-14. for 2 solid years, until the Downfall loses both of his parents, then comes the final part - The Suffering. - There are 4 stages Fear - Ages 0-8 Anger - Ages 8-12 Hate - Ages 12-14 Suffering - Ages 15-17 Years 11 Months Ironically all of these stages make up a Jedi's demise into becoming a Jedi, Nemesis engineered this into the Downfall curse for more enjoyment in his creation. Some people theorize that a Downfall is force sensitive due to the facts previously stated, however no proof has ever been documented that a Downfall is Force Sensitive, however Dean uses a Lightsaber and is skillfully trained in it to attack his enemies, even though this was just an act of Rahm Kota trying to make his final fight at life and Nemesis more enjoyable and to last as long as possible, he also wanted to make him go out in the best possible way in order to not die in vain. The following things is what sums up a Downfall's personality and Symptoms # Problems with Social Interaction # Problems with Imagination # Problems with Behavior Control # Inability to mix with people, of his own age, younger and older # Inability to mix with society # Becomes depressed at the Suffering Stage # Problems with Communication (Not in Dean's Case) as he was an extremely good communicator. # They don't know what to say, when to say it, usually how to say it, when it is appropriate to say something and when to stop talking # They talk way too much # They say inappropriate things # They are incapable of making friends. # They lose their parents at age 14 # They usually have something mentally wrong with them (Eg - Autism which ironically mixes with a lot of things mentioned on this list) # Usually bad at specific subjects in School/College - eg Maths and # Usually has a Learning Difficulty/Disability # See's the truth in what he is and compares himself to other people in how better they are compared to him # Usually is given an immense task to do in his Hate/Suffering Stage - For Dean's task - he became The Leader and Marshal of The Alliance of Resistances # If they do make friends they usually end up wanting to stay away from the Downfall due to his personality, reasons listed previously and how they may ruin their reputation # Usually no one in their family cares about them - the only Downfall that had people genuinely love him were Dean Hampson's parents who died at aged 14, now he has no one that loves him or ever will. # A Downfall is usually Pessimistic but these are due to him being aware of all the facts listed previously # Downfall's a lazy, however Dean maybe was Lazy but he had determination to make the Alliance win or at least try his best to not die in vain or make the Alliance lose # Will live their life knowing their true originality and their destiny at age 16 - then dying at age 17- 13 days before their 18th birthday and will be killed by Nemesis, a Downfal's soul is then added to his totem of all the Downfall's he had killed to make himself live on the Mundus plain again as well as being an Immortal Sith. # Downfalls are Nerds, but nerds with no friends for that matter # Downfall's are indestructible, basically God Moded until their day of Downfall to which their Indestructibility decreases or they are ungod moded so they may be killed. # The Downfall is the opposite to the Dragonborn and the opposite to The Perfect One - (Dean 2) - The Dean who is with Obergruppenfurher: Amela Petaj # They cannot be turned into Vampires due that is basically cheating death and becoming Immortal and a Downfall for one not die and be resurrected again at least not by any other person other than Nemesis and 2 they cannot be made immortal because they are Downfalls # They will be given 4 Lone Wolf Trials nearing the end of their life # Inability to find Friendship Love - there is two types of Love in the world, the love you share with your friends and family and the love you share with a significant over - Eg a sexual romantic love or relationship. - Downfall's do not have this and will live their life knowing they will never get it. The only Downfall that had some kind of love was Dean Hampson - Both his parents actually loved him before they died , it is unknown if this is because he is the Alpha Chose one, or it's because he's the 13th Downfall. Or perhaps a mix of both, never the less Downfall's are despised and not loved # Inability to find Romantic/Sexual Love/Get a girlfriend and fall in Love. This one is pretty obvious, Downfalls are literally designed to never get girlfriends or find love, even if they want to find love or recieve a girlfriend - They cannot, because life has been designed for them for it to never happen. Downfalls always have crushes but never get and end up dying knowing they will never git it when their day of Downfall comes. Dean may have shown resilience, however he will still never find it, life is not designed for him to. It is his destiny. # Downfalls have split personalities, well in the case of Dean - He was occasionally possessed, taken over, manipulated or at times - Made Dean''s personality Evil or sadistic. It is unknown as to why he did this, if it's because that Nemesis wanted to even worsen their life or make people even more hate them than they already do - then that could make sense. It maybe also to taunt him and make him lose his sanity way before he dies. Or perhaps take over him for a time being for enjoyment, since Nemesis feeds of Evil and negative energy.'' # Ironically people who are not Downfalls and have Autism, usually hate the Downfall. This is prominent in Dean's case, even if people with Autism find it hard to make friends, some manage it and a lot even manage to get girlfriends and even fall in love with someone. As for the Downfall that doesn't and will never happen, most people with autism who know Dean Hampson for example despise him. It's all part of his Curse and his destiny to face his Eventual Downfall. # Downfalls are usually well spoken, but take in mind this comes with literally all the faults just listed- Some Downfalls actually may be well spoken but they might accidentally annoy someone with the way and how they speak. # Downfalls have extreme anxiety and paranoia, especially if something is happened or is going to happen. # Downfalls get easily sexually aroused, this is due to them being engineered to never get a girlfriend or find love so they are almost lusted and desperate to find love # Downfalls have no talent whatsoever, whether it be singing, dancing, the only talent Dean Hampson had was Resilience and Leadership. # The Downfall lacks Social Awareness from time to time. # The Downfall is relatively bad at everything, no matter how much The Downfall tries to be good he only reaches the slightest inch of success before he fails. Downfalls show no sign of fate, even if a Downfall wasn't going to die on a specific date, they would live a horrible long life where they wouldn't be able to get a good job and have a family. Things that require basic human skill, things that the Downfall lacks # If a good thing happens to The Downfall, it is usually followed by a bad thing. In other words let's say The Downfall has a inch of good luck, it is usually followed by a ballistic missile of bad luck. # The Downfall has a second doppelganger. Not Sheev Palpatine (Nemesis) which is the Doppelganger that will kill the Downfall, but rather a doppelganger that is a pure and almost perfect version of The Downfall that lives an entirely almost perfect life and get's what he wants. For example Dean 2, which is the perfect Dean is a member of The Order of the Bartlewicz and is engaged to Amela Petaj who is one of the Obergruppenfurhers of the Order. He lives a life of nearly luxury whether as Dean 1 (The Downfall) lives the fate of the curse he has been bestowed upon him # The 13th Downfall was awarded a *Girlfriend* by his Mother's Spirit and the Aedric Deity known as Aphrodite. This was their attempt at giving him an inch of goodluck, however Sheev Palpatine (Nemesis) made sure that there was a lot of catches that resulted in Dean having to break up with his girlfriend only 5 days after, he managed to get his First Kiss, First Breast touch and first love bite. He did not manage to lose his virginity and that is something the Aedra can't do anything about, they taken a high risk just by giving Dean a girlfriend. Nemesis was furious. # Because The Downfall can't fit in, into literally any type of group of people. Many people refer to The Downfall as a unique person, despite The Downfall going absolute hell in their life, people are shocked how he remains calm on these situations. The Downfall as previously mentioned as high resilience, but has stages where he loses of all hope. He sometimes comes out of these days to get his mind taken away from it. # The 13th Downfall is the destined "DOOMSLAYER" - The Doom Slayer is a gift brought upon the 13th Downfall that once they finally die, they are banished to Hell where they will eternally Slay Demonic Creatures of Lucifer's army. The 13th Downfall uses their anger or hatred that they'd have to endure throughout the 17 years of their life, towards the DEMONS he literally is TOO MAD TO DIE! - This was more a gift created by Arch-Angel Gabriel to reward the final Downfall for the life he had suffered. INCOMPLETE Trivia • The Downfall's Final Day is called/known as - A Downfall's Destiny • If a Vampire tries to give the Downfall it's blood to make it alive again the blood get's coughed out of the Downfall's mouth by a supernatural ability and the Vampire get's exploded out of the room • The 13th Downfall is known as The Alpha Chosen One and the destined DOOMSLAYER - This is Dean Hampson • Category:Supernatural Species Category:Curses Category:Types of Autism